Them and the World
by JunJun1990
Summary: She's fallen in love with a mistake. Everything they did led up to the day when she would eventually have to chose between many people and him. It's a hard decision, but when he smirks at her, when his eyes glitter with unbroken promises she knows her ans
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**How you Going. This is my first Fan Fic, so I hope you like it. I might get the models of the Cars wrong in it, and a lot of the terms wrong, so please forgive me if you're a car fanatic and I get something wrong, my resources aren't that great so I'm just going along with it. It's a high school fic, with driving in it, so if it appears a little to unrealistic, do remember IT'S JUST A STORY THAT'S FICTION. **

**Please enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto, and do not claim too. (I will not be adding the disclaimer to any other chapter. Please remember that if you find no other disclaimer on the next and following Chapters- Thankyou)_

**Summary**

She was a sheltered child who lived in the suburbs. She had nice friends. Caring siblings. 

Her parents were spit but they remained good friends. Her mother entered into another relationship with a man she considered another father, while her dad married another woman whom she saw as an older mentor.

She had good grades. She wasn't the popular type but flitted from group to group. She was the perfect, happy, good girl. So of course, the good girl went and fell for the bad boy.

Literally.

She couldn't stand him. He was arrogant, to cold, always quiet, never spoke, brilliant, a genius. And extremely rich. He was the ultimate Alpha male of the school. Gorgeous, popular, rich, smart. Everything she was and wasn't.

They were a mistake... But sometime's even mistakes can be a good thing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Prologue**_

Have you ever had friends who never really understood that what you let them see wasn't who you were. Do your parents, no matter how close you are to them, ever pretend that they don't see what's going on _underneath the underneath_. Have you ever been told to just **stop** because you don't understand.

Is frustration the only word I can actually give to all of this. Maybe hurt, anger, betrayal, sadness and loneliness as well if I think about it.

Frustration that those who are close to me, who call me their best friend, and hug me like they know _every_ whispered secret, every wish that has ever passed my lips, when they have _no _idea who I am.

Hurt, that the two people who I thought knew me inside out could actually stand there and smile while I'm suffering besides them, plastering a smile on my face to keep _them _happy.

Anger and betrayal that people have the nerve to look me in the eye and tell me who and who not to offer _my _unconditioned love too.

And sadness that in the end I had to make a choice, a choice that would determine my ultimate loneliness or my absolute salvation.

So I ask now. 

Is there someone in the world in your world. **In. Your. World. **Your own private little place that you would give absolutely everything up for. 

Would you be willing too say goodbye to you family, because they couldn't trust this person you run too every night.

Would you be willing to turn your back on your friends, for someone who may not always be there for you. Whose future **with **_**you**_ is undetermined.

Do think you could give up everything you planned as a child, for someone whom you couldn't stand only one year ago. 

I ask because these are all the questions I ask myself as I stare at the male I've come to…_know_ as deeply as I know myself. I ask myself these questions as he rests his forehead against mine, his lips hovering over mine. 

Can I do it? Really give up everything just because I cant stand to be away from him for more than a day. Can I do it knowing his past, knowing everything might just end as fast as this…this **infatuation** started.

Can I really just say goodbye to everything my life has been for the last seventeen years, to be with this boy whose captured my everything, and learnt my every pro's and con's.

This isn't an easy decision, and I know I shouldn't be making one at all. I should be able to have everything. My friends, my family, my dreams-And him. Him, him, him, him. It's all Him. This is too cruel. I shouldn't have to be thinking about this at all.

Mum's words run through my head,

'_A man who makes you think you need to give up everything for them, is a man you shouldn't waste your time with. Friends are there forever, while a man is just a moment'_

But can I give up my moment. Can I really just forget all these wonderful feelings he invokes in me with a singe glance. My head says…Yes. But my head has only ever been good academically. But my heart has always been to soft, and it hurts so much more than my head does. 

Can I. Can I, _Can I._

My name is Sakura Huruno to the teachers. Saki to the crews. Forehead girl to my best of girl friends. Blossom to my closest of friends. Babe to my best of Guy friends. Hun to my parents. And to him, to him I am.

_**My **_Sakura. _**My **_Saki. _**My **_Forehead girl. _**My **_Blossom. _**My **_Baby. _**My **_Honey. _**Mine**_

Why?

Because **he **taught me things I never would of thought I'd experience-He became _my _Teacher of life.

Because **he **brought me into his group and let me befriend his friends-He became _my _crew.

Because **he **became the voice of reason and patience in my life- He was a good as one of _my _girls.

Because **he** became my closest friend, my treasured companion- He became _my _confident.

Because **I **was one of the few who would put him in his place- I became the girl who wouldn't back down.

To him I was all those names. I wasn't just one person. I wasn't just the student. I wasn't just the friend, the best friend, the good friend, the perfect daughter. I was all off them. And he wanted all of them, not just the mask. But who was he to me.

In the beginning.

He was Saskue Uchiha. Konoha Fire High heart throb. Ultimate bad boy. Lots of friends. Many girlfriends. Quiet, cold, distant. Rich boy. Ultimate sports star. Assumed party thrower. Cold, aloof, arrogant son of a bitch. Dark smirk. Silky hair. Rich eyes. Pretty face. Best friend of my Idiotic cousin. Distant figure. Untouchable. Academically smart. Advance Mathematician. Advance Scientist. Advance _everything_. Teachers pet. Beloved son. Heir to one of the most prominent technology companies in the world.

But now?

Now he's Saskue-kun. Beautiful but deadly. Wicked arse temper. Tantrum throwing jealous arse. Unreasonable, can talk the hind leg off a donkey. Has everything handed to him. Doesn't know how or cares, to back down from an argument. Insists quite heatedly that everything's everyone else's fault and he shouldn't be blamed for _anything-_yet he's the one that starts it in the beginning. Smart when it comes to a book, has no clue when it comes to a proper relationship. Too over protective of his things. Pretty-but highly vain. Might be the heir to a company but isn't interested in learning the ropes, hence the reason he doesn't get the attention he wants so badly from his busy as always father. _Phew._

_But_. Because there's always a BUT.

I accept all of this. I accept every crack in the image he puts up for the rest of them. I put up with his female like mood swings. I laugh at him when his ears turn red in anger. I hug him when he raises his fist to settle an argument. I stroke his leg when he begins to lose his cool, calming him down instantly. I listen when he needs to talk. And talk when he doesn't want to listen.

I say the things he needs to hear, yet doesn't want to know. I tell him when he crosses the line. I tell him I hate him when he does something I don't like. I'll not hide away when he blows his top, I instead wait very patiently and when he's finished ranting, I look at him calmly and ask him if he feels better, to which he replies with a nod and a searing kiss.

I don't need to do all these things. I don't need to stand my ground when others would run. I don't need to be there to tell him to shut up when he goes over board. I. Don't. Need. To. Do. It.

But I do.

Why?

I don't know. But what I do know is. When I am there he's calmer. When I look at him he smiles. When I scold him he chuckles. When I scream my lungs off he laughs. 

And you know what.

He does the same things for me.

So…

I…

Think…

That…

Maybe…

Yes- if they need me to choose, I might just walk away from them. I Could do it. Because in a way. I'm not really walking away from anyone. Because he's become everyone I'd leave behind. As I have become what he never had

We're each others best friend.

We're each others overprotective parents.

But most of all. 

The thing I really love about this boy turning man. 

Is that he makes sure I'm not his everything. As I make sure he's not **my** everything. We give each other space and time.

He shares... A Little. 

We are not each others whole world. We are instead each others Axis. 

He is not my earth. My sky, My sea. And my Life. 

He is instead my pillar of strength. He is my bridge. He is the continuation of my foundation. Just as I am his.

And for that I could turn away from others. For being my crutch, I could say goodbye to those who don't see the truth. 

My eyes capture his and I smile. I smile at my wall. Just as he smirks at his. 

**A/N:**

**Okay what did you people think of that. I know it's a bit to um, _repetitive _and vague at the moment. But it's just the prologue, so please, bear with me. I actually thought I did pretty good. I think what I was trying to go for was, showing all the things that might have swayed Sakura's decision or given her an insight as to some of the reasons of why she would give up her friends and family for a male. **

**I know there might be some people out there who will look at this and think how selfish and stupid it is to have to chose between a man and your friends. But the thing is. People do have to make those choices. And this story is going to be based on all the stupid decisions we make at the time that seem right when we make them.**

This is just a little something my mum told me once, after I asked why people make such horrendous mistakes in their life, mistakes that could off been avoidable:

**Remember the decision you make at the time, is **always **right for the moment. It's afterwards that they become mistakes and problems.**

**Review if you wish. **


	2. I'm not a doll!

**A/N:**

**Hey Ya'll. I have decided that I'm going to base allot of this Fic on the movies 'stomp the yard' and the 'Fast and the Furious' trilogies. Why? Because I am just so into the stepping world. It's so wicked. It wont be based exactly on the movies though, so don't expect a step by step story based on Stomp the yard and FATF. It'll just be based on a few of the elements from the movie, such as the stepping and the cars.**

**Damn, I just finished reading the first Chapter of THEM AND THE WORLD.**

**There is a mistake in there people.**

**I said Sasuke was the heart throb of Konoha Fire high. They're not in high school any more. They're in College. Or Uni as we call it here in Australia. We go to Uni at Eighteen too by the way. Just thought you'd like to know.**

**Thankyou for the reviews.**

**Summary**

She was a sheltered child who lived in the suburbs. She had nice friends. Caring siblings. 

Her parents were split but they remained good friends. Her mother entered into another relationship with a man she considered another father, while her dad married another woman whom she saw as an older mentor.

She had good grades. She wasn't the popular type but flitted from group to group. She was the perfect, happy, good girl. So of course, the good girl went and fell for the bad boy.

Literally.

She couldn't stand him. He was arrogant, to cold, always quiet, never spoke, brilliant, a genius. And extremely rich. He was the ultimate Alpha male of the school. Gorgeous, popular, rich, smart. Everything she was and wasn't.

They were a mistake... But sometime's even mistakes can be a good thing

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Chapter One**_

"**I'M NOT A DOLL!"**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Woo, Woo, Woo, Woo._

_Subbaku, they looking like you cant get down_

_What, huh._

_Are we the racoons!!_

_Ooh, Yes_

_Smooth it out now_

_Funky and you know it clap your hands_

_Smooth, ha, ha, ha_

_Smooth, ha, ha, ha_

_Smooth, ha, ha, ha_

_Subbaku Nye_

_Subbaku what?_

_Subbaku Nye_

_Subbaku what?_

A gorgeous red head spun on his feet, hands stomping on his legs and chest, whilst his tongue ran across his lips aggressively striking unsettling and intimidating feelings in ones stomach. People miled around the Subbaku prophytes clapping them on as the Fraternity brothers of Subbaku Nye Subbaku stepped their way towards the navy jacket wearing brothers of Akatsuki Nu Akatsuki.

One girl, a freshman from the looks off her whispered to an older girl, pale eyes curiously looking over the gathered people,

"Excuse me", she asked quietly. A dirty blonde head with teal eyes turned to look at her. Hinata took the time to study the female and noticed her wearing a Sorority jacket, the older girl smiled kindly, before nodding her head in the steppers direction,

"You want to know about them, right?", Hinata nodded shyly,

"If it's not to much of a problem", the girl waved her hand, dismissing the shy freshman's insecurities,

"Nah, its okay. Those, my friend are the Fraternities of Subbaku Nye Subbaku, they're the ones dressed in the black, white and green the other guys in the navy blue, white and red are the brothers of Akatsuki Nu Akatsuki, are ya with me", Hinata nodded her head to show she understood what the girl was saying so far but she wanted to know more about the chanting and the clapping that the boys were doing, Temari gave her a weird look, disbelief clearly written across her face,

"What do mean to ask me that, they're stomping the yard-", Temari was distracted when another blonde latched onto her. Hinata smiled as the original blonde she was talking too Temari, screamed at the new arrival,

"Ino get off me you idiot", the Ino girl pouted before blue eyes flashed behind Temari,

"Whose the freshman Tem", Temari laughed, before pointing to Hinata and than Ino, announcing their names respectively,

"Ino Hinata, Hinata Ino, Hinata, Ino's my Sorority sister over at Whistlers Li whistlers", Ino nodded enthusiastically,

"Yea, you should so like pledge honey, but-oh wait, what are your grades like, we only accept A students, and you have to be able to step in line with us", Hinata looked at them feeling a little overwhelmed, and before she even asked her question she winced knowing her question would be looked on with disbelief,

"Um, whats stomping the yard", Hinata jumped as Ino screeched,

"What-how could-oh my g. STOP. REWIND", Hinata took a step backwards, as Ino suddenly turned around and smiled sweetly, said blonde pointed a slim finger at Hinata, before wiggling it at her,

"Come with me", before Hinata could even say anything she found herself being tugged through scores of people, Ino finally led Hinata out to the front where the two Frats were glaring or looking at each mockingly whilst making those weird stomping actions, Ino pointed,

"That is stomping the yard, where you from", Hinata felt a little stupid now that she realised that Temari was talking about all the stomping and shouting going on, said girl had some how snuck up on Hinata making the poor girl jump when she spoke from beside her,

"Where are **you **from Hinata, Subbaku be representing",

"All day, our sorority are the sister hood to Subbaku Nye, we don't do the step competitions though, uh ah, we-", Hinata suddenly clapped her hands to ears as both of the older girls let out the most loud, piercing whistle she had ever heard.

She found herself pushed out the way, as more people let out a similar whistle, and suddenly she was surrounded on all sides by girls also wearing the white and green jackets that Temari and Ino wore. Gapping, she watched as Temari continued to whistle, her eyes went big as she watched the girl '_Stomping the yard' _as the two girls had told her.

_Whistlers, where my Whistlers at._

Temari repeated the words again until Hinata could count twenty girls all grinning at the Subbaku Frat boys, all of whom were smirking at the girls. She watched a little confused as Temari looked around,

_Girls these boys are stepping to damn close,_

_Step back, step back away from me, _

_step back, step back away from me,_

Hinata watched entranced as Temari and Ino hammered the ground with their feet, slipping and sliding across the ground whilst thumping their chests. They didn't have the fierceness behind their stomping like the Frat did, but the girls were none the less impressive. She looked around at the crowd, a small smile on her lips as she listened to them whistling, hissing or howling, Hinata could only guess that these must be the call signs for the Frats and the Sororities.

Suddenly someone came bowling into her from behind. Startled she lost her balance and landed on her side. Seeing stars she looked up and came face to pink hair…Wait a minute pink hair?

Sure enough some girl had landed on her. The next minute she wondered if she was lesbian as her breath came to a full stop as the most brilliant pair of jade eyes looked at her. The owner of the eyes stood up looking apologetic at Hinata as she helped her up. 

The pink head…dolly? Rubbed the back of her stylish hair sheepishly, before sticking out a hand, and in the most softest voice Hinata had ever heard besides herself she said,

"I'm so sorry it was an accident, I'm a little clumsy sometimes, I'm Huruno by the way Sakura Huruno", Hinata smiled, shaking the offered hand before replying,

"I'm Hinata Hyugga, how do you do", the girls shook hands a feeling of friendship blooming between them. Hinata was startled when Sakura let out a loud piercing whistle that was soon joined by other calls. Laughing Sakura winked at Hinata,

"Are you pledging to any Sorority. I'm going for Whistlers, not much of a surprise really, every female from my house, dating right back to my great, great grandmother have pledged to WLW. My cousin is the step Master of Subbaku Nye Subbaku, the red head one", Hinata gasped, eyes darting over to the red head still stomping his way around the yard, before darting over to the pretty girl next to her. They didn't really look the same, but she supposed Sakura's pink hair could of come from the red in the family. 

Sakura must of caught Hinata's look, because the next thing Hinata hears is Sakura laughing,

"Garra's my cousin by marriage, his dad, married my dad's younger sister, Temari of the Whistlers is his sister, she's my cousin as well, as well as Ino and another blonde kid around here, though I don't know Naruto very well, he grew up on the other side of the City, are you from around here, I vaguely remember Hyugga being an old blood name of Konoha, Garra's dad is old blood from Suna", Hinata simply nodded,

"Yes the Hyugga clan are from around here, but I grew up in the heights, the only reason I'm here is because of Tradition, I originally wanted to go to Tsunade Silvertouch College, but my parents opposed", Sakura's jade eyes had lit up at the mention of TSC,

"You want to be a doctor as well", the shyer freshman looked at the blossom confusedly,

"As well. Did you want to go to-",

"To TSC, hell yea, but like I said, the Huruno woman have been in WLW for generations. Tsunade is actually my Aunt, but you'll never hear her tell anyone that. It'll just take hell of a lot longer to get my Doctoral than it would have had I been able to go to TSC, no matter, I already know a lot of the people around here, how about you", Sakura was talking like there was no tomorrow and when she abruptly stopped, Hinata was left a little bewildered and slightly breathy, she managed to reply with a squeak,

"Um, I met, Temari and Ino"-, she was taken back as Sakura suddenly beamed at Hinata,

"That's great, we both know the same people", she tossed her head to the side as she pronounced each of her words, choppy pink hair swaying with each toss of her head while she sung happily in a soft soprano. 

Hinata's eyes widened as Sakura suddenly yelped as she was grabbed roughly from behind, 

"Sakura", Hinata screamed softly, hand snapping out to reach for Sakura's wrist, but the girls was already being whisked away, she stood frozen for a moment, before she realised that Sakura wasn't screaming but laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura-1st point of view

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh. My. God.

Hinata Hyugga is **A D O R A B L E, ADORABLE, ADORABLE, ADORABLE.**

Now I ain't lesbian, lets just get that shit straight (My mum would so kill me if she knew how I spoke-in my head), but that's besides the point. 

Okay, so here it is. First day of college, Uni, what ever. Damn, this place is just bombing. With it's big arsed pillars, and all the what not around. I swear I would _**hate**_ to be the cleaner of this place, it's just to big. Plus for some reason, rich kids are grubs. Which means I am too. But I'm not. Okay I'll stop rambling.

Yea... Introductions. Intro's need to be made.

_Give me a…_

_S-s, s…_

_Give me an A-a, a_

_Give me a K-k, _

_Give me a U-u, u_

_I want an R-r, r,_

_And now an A-a, a_

_What does it spell… SAKURA_

I cant believe how corny and dumb I sounded **in my head **than. Well anyway, names Sakura Huruno, I'm eighteen and graduated as an A grade student in every academic course bar Maths in which i got just an A, disappointing I know but hell, considering I took twelve classes my last year of high school, I do believe I did well. Besides being an Academic nerd, I'm also a prominent sports player, though I to tend to love soccer and basketball alot more than any other sports. Probably because majority of the siblings in my family are males. 

Imagine having only three females in your direct family-like sisters, that includes your step family. Only three.

Now I know your thinking 'wow' or maybe 'big deal', but there are _**nine siblings on my mum and step-fathers side **_**alone, NINE. **That is not counting the three on my dad and step-mothers side.

Twelve siblings- Three sisters.

So yea, I suppose that being raised in a male dominating family would-for better lack of word-"disable" one-namely the females of the family-from being _too fe_male-_ish_.

But don't get me wrong, we could be the sluts and Hoe's we really want to be anytime. If we didn't have eleven over-protective, unbearable, dragon like, warrior built like brothers watching their little sisters every step with hawk eyes.

My complaints are always met with mocking laughter and dismissive waves. They're _protecting_ me they say. More like smothering me to death.

My parents, thank the lord for them on _being _my parents are the most kindest, heart warming, generous being's one could ever come across. Filled with laughter and hot cakes. Warm afternoons and attentive listening, sometime's I couldn't hate them more.

Selfish, selfish, selfish. I KNOW. But Damn man, cant a girl get a break.

And you know what's really sad about all this.

Everything I've just finished saying, all of that complaining and whining and self bitching will only ever stay in my head. Because I'm a good girl, and good girls accept _everything_ with out a complaint even when it's killing them inside.

College is for me, an escape route. Situated exactly on the other side of the city, it was almost a two hour drive from KFC to my parents house (A/N: I do not own the name KFC, please don't take me to court for using the letters as they appear) and it's an extra forty minute drive from my apartment to the Uni/College-whatever. 

It's not that far away, but it's far enough for me to have my space and _alone _time. 

I did not have a fun time moving. _**Everybody **_seemed to want to help out.

My family are insanely wealthy. And extremely modest about it. You would never guess that the Huruno's living in the suburbs are the same one's that own branches of Hotels across the entire planet, you just would never guess.

My family home was comfortable enough. Built so that it could hold all the kids that were still living at the house.

We were lucky in a way with my Step-dad. He's like fourteen years older than mum, so when they started dating, most of his kids from his previous three marriages (you would of thought my mum would of taken the clue about this man and his previous three _failed_ marriages-oh well) were all grown up and had their own houses.

_**His **_youngest kids were about a year and two younger than me. 

_However, _it wasn't my mum who held the money, though her family were rather well off too. It was my father however who was the Huruno. And it was my Father much of my time was spent with. 

My blood parents only had one child, _me_. Mum and Dad, fought a long battle for custody over me, but I was fourteen at the time, and so in the courts eyes, I was allowed to choose who I went to.

It had to be the most hardest decision of my life. There was no second chance, no turning back the hands of time. Whom I chose to place my living and life style in would be stuck with me until I turned Twenty-one, or until I moved out.

By that time, my parents had already been split for four years. Mum was already dating Rob. And so I based my choice not on the materialistic things in life, but all the cons it would be, to have _**me **_living with my mum when she would have a hard enough time with all the package that came with Rob.

Dad was of course happy of my decision. Mum threatened the man quiet loudly when I heartbreakingly told her of my decision, that if I ever rung her crying and bawling my head off, she would be down in a minute, beating the man up for upsetting me.

Luckily it never came to that.

I saw mum after school everyday. As was the agreement. But I always went back to dads at Six. 

He never brought my love, though he knew he was spending way to much time travelling than being with me. I had an allowance for the fortnight. Once I spent it, that was it, no more would be given.

Garra and his siblings I had grown up with even when mum and dad were together, so it was only an extra bonus that dad decided to settle in next to the Subbaku family. Like us, they're dad had also gone for modesty over luxury.

So back to the main part of the story.

College meet Sakura, Sakura meet college. Hello freedom.

You might be thinking, but don't you have cousins there or something. Well yes I do thankyou very much.

Yep. Cousins. The same people who told me if I wanted to smoke to do it in front of them and to always keep mints on me. 

The same people who didn't really care what I did just as long as they're name didn't get pulled in too anything. The same people who have unsuccessfully tried to get me smashed of my face numerous amounts of time.

Yep, that's them. Cousins. 

Garra, Temari and Kunki-poo were good to me. But we grew up and grew apart. Well me and Temari did anyways.

So I wondered than who it was that now had me around the waist. 

Sniff, sniff. Sniff, sniff. _Dog, wet, dirty, mm that's a nice cologne, Kiba._

"Kiba you racoon dog, put me down NOW", my huffs were met by loud laughter as the person who had me spun me around to face them. Sure enough dark eyes grinned down at me, his red tattoos looking stark against dark skin.

Growling I tried to move my arms, but the boy/man/_dog _just held me tighter.

Right someone's going to pay.

But like I said, these sort of things only erupt into life-_in my head_.

So what did I do. Well I did what I normally did.

I _**laughed **_and _**giggled **_like a baby back bitch.

I AM SO INSANELY STUPID, CLUELESS AND DUMB. 

Just someone tell me why. WHY? Cant I just say what I want to say. Why cant I do what I want to do-like reach down and grab his balls before giving them a painful twist, warning him to let me go- I grew up with so much male influences in my life, why cant I just talk like them.

I'll tell you why. 

And it's because I've been sheltered way to much my _entire _life.

No Sakura don't to that. Stop Sakura. Heel Sakura. Roll Sakura. Lick my arse crack Sakura (Ewe, Ewe, Ewe-I DON'T THINK SO!). Don't hurt yourself Sakura, your too fragile Sakura.

Who the hell is anyone kidding. Of course I'm damn fragile, I'm not allowed to do anything-AT GOD DAMN ALL.

I suppose my family-and friends, have come to love my dolly like appearance.

I am for better word-a FREAK of nature.

My favourite cousin, Sasori calls me little Chibi doll. Or the little blossom. How _Original_ I think when ever I hear that name-Blossom.

My hair _use _to be Long, long, long. The locks were an odd shade of pink. Not quite pastel, but not a bright neon colour either. Usually I'll have it in tight ringlets that sit on my shoulder. But the key word was _use_ to be.

I cut it. Simple as that.

I wanted choppy top layers, with it cut to sit just below my shoulder blades, I know longer curled the damn stuff, but instead left it to it's natural straightness. Now my once all pink hair sported tiny brown foils on the sides of my head and in my long bangs that frame my **pretty, **heart shaped face (note that everything i'm currently saying to myself is being spoken on a sarcastic level here people).

Sasori would so totally freak if he saw my hair, it looked punk, It felt punk, I hate punk.

But.

So. Do. They.

And if I cant speak my feelings. Hell just let me show it.

When I was younger, I was always dressed up in those little cabbage patch clothing and princess costumes and cute little silky dresses, with bright red cliquey shoes that I swear they got from Wizard of Oz or what ever that _yellow brick road_ movie is called.

I always walked around with a little red and white bow in my cute little ringlets, with my cute little shoes and cute little smile.

My outfits changed a little as I got older, well at least I didn't run around in little bow ties and red shoes anyway. I used to be so embarrassed in what my family thought was cute, and what my friends though of as hilarious. I used to have put up with so much bullshit from bullies and who not that eventually I persuaded my parents to just let me run around in shorts and a T-shirt.

I had decided that over the summer I needed a Tan.

And so now, my skin was glowing a beautiful light bronze. The brazil sun does wonders to the body.

I no longer, nor will ever again wear cute little bows, ugly mummy dresses, or prim and proper skirts and stiff jackets. Sure I'll still dress with fashion. But college had allowed me to explore the advantages of living away from my brothers, and their obsessiveness about keeping my body hidden.

And that's why I'm wearing a big, but nice grey sweater with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows.

That's why I'm wearing baggy jeans and not slim, snug fitting jeans that will show but still hide my legs.

That's why, instead of styling my hair how it's meant to be styled, I let it blow in my face to hide me from prying eyes.

Truly and utterly pathetic. So Sad.

And once again my confidence is brought down to NIL.

Kiba and the rest of the Subbaku boys whom I had actually grown up with over the years, always use to tease me, the little dolly mascot of their Frat.

I was tiny as they would put it. Here I was barely brushing a height of 5.5 feet, where the rest of my family were towering giants, including my sisters. Here I was, the big breasted (not overly big breasted, just a nice C, maybe D cup) tiny waisted, great arse, fantastic legged dolly as they call me, child as they treated me.

If only I had inherited my Aunts infamous temper and her iron fists.

If only they had let me be _just _one of the boys and not the one who needs to be protected all of the time. But hey who am I kidding, being short, pink haired, jade eye, creamy sinned and what not. Who wouldn't want to protect the _doll._

Kiba grinned at me, his pointy fangs that he called teeth flashed at me, before he said in his ever so cocky voice,

"So Saki babe, you gonna be one of our sorority sisters, because you know how the Whistler babe's get down with the Subbaku brothers', _OH NO HE DIDN'T, _it's always funny when I get angry. Probably because I so rarely let my anger out. 

Now I might be complaining how people are to over protective of me, but I'm not a damn push over let me tell you that.

"KIBA INUZUKA YOU DOG, I'M A TELL GARRA", the instant effect of the threat on the Inuzuka dog was amusing as he quickly looked around. I almost expected a sigh off relief, like the people on movies do when they find out they've gotten away with what ever it is they've done. Unfortunately for my friend, Garra just so happened to be standing behind him, along with the rest of the boys.

Kiba backed up, eyes darting from side to side his hands raised defensively in front of him as he tried to talk to a very angry Garra,

"Garra mate, calm down man, I was just joking with her, you know how it is man-", he was cut of as Garra's fist slammed into the poor boys cheek. I shrieked loudly, gasping before I unthinkingly jumped on Garra's arm. Being so much more taller than me-damn prick, my feet dangled slightly off the ground as he raised his arm so that my face was level with his. 

Garra was one of the most intimidating people I had ever come across. But he never seemed to scare me. His aquamarine eyes though cold, always seemed to soften around me, and not because he saw me as a doll, but because like me, he too struggled to show the world who he was inside.

"Blossom I am defending your honour, just like you knew I would", I simply nodded, knowing that I couldn't take back what had already been done, so I said instead,

"I know this. But stop now before you do anything else, don't get into trouble for me, I wouldn't do it for you", Garra laughed at that-thank god, he has such a temper problem, even worse than Aunty Tsunade-before ruffling my hair with his other hand,

"So what about Dog boys question you joining WLW", I gave him a look that I'm sure said _are you kidding me? _before saying so,

"Well, I just wanted to know", he said pouting at me. I swear he may look evil, but those pouts that boy has, you could almost swear came from the angles themselves-damn cute pouts. I don't know why but every time he puts one of his pouts on me I melt-but than again when I give him my puppy eyes he melts for me too. 

Actually that's not true. I just have to ask for anything and I get it. STUPID.

I was about to reply, when somebody said something that made my blood run cold and my face heat up,

"Oi Garra, once your done with your Whistler Whore, how bout we show you what a real ass beating looks like", Oh my god the shame.

It was almost scary how all the boys, my friends since I was like ten suddenly stopped. But they weren't the only ones, the sisters from whistlers also froze. A myriad of emotions played along on all of their faces, but the most prominent emotion was the one that foretold somebodies death.

However it wasn't them my attention was focused on, although I did take note to see what they were thinking. No instead I had my attention focused on the blonde Idiot who just called three of his cousins Whores. Naruto Uzumaki-nice knowing you.

**The End.**

**A/N**

**Okay, that took a lot longer and more thinking than I thought it ever would of, it's not funny.**

**So I still haven't quiet gotten into the actual action between Sasuke and Sakura. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to get them to meet, cause I get sick and tired off them meeting each other with Sakura bumping and falling into Sasuke, that scene gets over rated over time. Plus to those who mentioned my grammar mistakes and spelling promblems in their reviews of the last chapter, please bare with me, I'll try to improve as I go along, promise. I just finished reading THEM AND THE WORLD again, and those who mentioned my grammar problems have totally got something to complain about, those mistakes were so avoidable it's not funny, hopefully i have avoided alot of the grammar mistakes of the last chapter in this one. **

**Be ready for my next update.**

_**Next Chapter: Tutoring not an idiot, just a lazy arse.**_

"Sakura how do you feel about doing a little extra tutoring for some of our students. Your English is superb and I know a few people who could learn a few things from you. You get paid of course", had my family not insisted that I train in the old arts I reckon I would of missed the subtle glance down at my clothes.

I must look like I need money or something, I look down at my tatty, ripped jeans, and dirty red sweater, bandages hung from my arms and hands, whilst my hair, I could imagine, had fallen from it's messy pony tail.

Yea I could see why he would think I need money. Sigh. Oh well, that's what you get for playing soccer on a muddy football field with guys. Nodding my head I agree to tutor. Kakashi clapped his hands in delight, beaming at me before calling out a name that made me snicker behind my hand,

"Naruto, get in here", this was going to be fun.

**Review if you want too, no pressure.**


End file.
